Togemon in Toy Town
After a brief chase through the sewers, the kids and their Digimon end up held captive by Monzaemon in Toy Town, and only Mimi and Palmon are left to save them. Synopsis The DigiDestined are wandering through the sewers with their partners and singing. Sora becomes very emotional upon remembering when she used to sing at home and how much she misses it. Tai says that he misses playing sports followed by a warm bath. T.K. misses video games and Matt misses steak. Joe misses homework, Mimi misses the beach, and Izzy misses looking at stars and planets. The kids are interrupted from their thoughts when they hear a pack of Numemon coming towards them. They all run as sludge is thrown at them by the Numemon, though they soon escape through an opening in the sewer because the Numemon don't like sunlight. The kids wander for a while when they see a bunch of vending machines. Despite thinking it is a trick like the phone booths they recently saw, Mimi tries one anyway. After putting money in the machine, a Numemon comes out and it has a crush on Mimi. She rejects him and he gets mad, but Mimi is not worried because the sun is out. Just then, the clouds cover the sun and another pack of Numemon come out and chase the kids again. They decide to split up. Right before Palmon attacks the Numemon chasing her and Mimi, the Numemon run away. It is because there is a Monzaemon behind them. He is usually a nice digimon who runs Toy Town but he starts chasing them. The girls escape after running into the Numemon that likes Mimi. After turning him down again, they figure that something must be wrong in Toy Town and so they head there. Mimi and Palmon arrive at the brightly colored town and see all of the other Digidestined running around with the toys saying they are having fun. However, they don't sound like they're having fun. The girls then find a locked chest which is full of all the other Digimon partners. Agumon tells them they had been captured by Monzaemon. Mimi and Palmon then go off to fight Monzaemon alone. As he is attacking them, the Numemon come to their rescue, or at least they try to. They are easily defeated. Palmon goes to join them join them in the fight. Then she Digivolves into Togemon who defeats Monzaemon, causing a Black Gear to come out of his back. Everyone is freed and Monzaemon apologizes. He then gives them all a big heart hug as Mimi once again turns down the Numemon. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Mimi: singing "Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam..." Joe: singing "Avoiding your drone." :—'Joe' cracking a joke at Mimi's talent... or lack there of. "They really do come from another world!" :—'Agumon' has apparently been struggling with the idea. Mimi: "There must be thousands of them!" Joe: "I'd say under a hundred." Izzy: "Or maybe just fifty." :—'Mimi', Joe, and Izzy try to determine the number of vending machines that the kids have just come across. "How dare you call me short! The date's off!" :—'Numemon' is obviously very sensetive about his height. Monzaemon: "I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance." KABOOM! Mimi: "Acquaintance? He's attacking us!" Palmon: "Ya think?" :—So much for Monzaemon being harmless. "You know, I'm beginning to take this whole 'black gear' thing a little personally." :—'Tais starting to get the point of the black gear's purpose. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes